


Nowhere to run

by Illyrika



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Awesome Phasma, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Dominant Kylo Ren, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Large Cock, Leia Organa Ships It, Mentioned Darth Vader, Phasma Ships It, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Size Difference, Skywalker Family Drama, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Submissive Character, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrika/pseuds/Illyrika
Summary: You thought you would avoid him forever but forever came too quickly
Relationships: Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

First moment you met him at the Jedi temple training under his uncle was just the beginning.You and him were assigned to each other as sparring partners.It was not bad at first but as time went on the two of you were going off and having trysts.Whether it's in the forrest or in his hut your forbidden activities and your growing love for one another and in the weeks leading up to the destruction of the temple is when you were called away with a family emergency.You buried your parents after the illness that they succumbed to.The news of the Jedi temple being razed and the padawans slaughter felt like someone reaches into your chest and squeezed your heart.The pain and uncertainty of Ben Solo's whereabouts wrenched your heart all you could do was become numb and a shell of your former self.

Years later when you have saved up to get your information expunged and your little hideaway on the last planet you would think that your force signature would be detected.You should have known better than to give yourself a false sense of security.Lor San Tekka a family friend gave you the sanctuary in his little village.You hardly ever came out of your hut and when you did you stupidly did it while the First Order decided to raid the village.You should have ran when you could before his ship touchdown in front of your village.You had improved your health and your body but you were still working on your mental state.The Resistance pilot was on his knees before the black clad man.You were looking straight at his helmeted visage and your body started shaking the moment he turned to look at you.Your features perfectly illuminated by the fire in the center of the village and in that moment is when he recognized you.He told the trooper who was standing next to him. "Bring her with the pilot but she is to be brought aboard my ship unharmed and put in my extended mission quarters""Yes Commander Ren" the random stormtrooper acknowledged the command.

You are once again facing the past you so desperately tried to escape. The two random stormtroopers walk up to you and secured your arms with their own. One hand around your biceps and one around your waist. You were walked passed the one who is called Commander Ren and up the embarkment ramp to the interior of the command shuttle. You are walked into the room and they sat you down on a bed and stood there in front of you. Their helmets tilted down to stare at you until he gets there. You are looking down at the floor and also asking yourself how you are going to get out of this situation. You are not sure what it is that he wants or has planned. You are certain of one thing that is your not going to like it and you probably don't have a choice. You are rapidly succumbing to a drop in adrenaline and you find yourself starting to lie down. The stormtroopers just look on while you lie down on the bed. You can not win the fight against the sleepiness that overcomes your body and mind. Before you know it you are fast asleep and awaiting your turn in the interrogation chair and the seemingly endless torture you are to endure.

Kylo Ren dismissed the troopers and sits on the edge of the bed. He just watches you and caresses your hair in a sick little reminiscence of his twisted nostalgia. He thought you were dead for all these years and now he has you again back where he thinks you should belong. He always had thought about that night you left to go back home and get there just in time to see your parents die. He thought you would come straight back to him afterwards. He never thought you would run away and hide from him. You told him that you would be with him forever and always. He now knows it was a lie but he has you now and he is never going to let you go. Ben Solo may be dead but Kylo Ren would be the only one who can keep you to himself. As far as he is concerned he owns you. He also has noticed the Alderannian engagement braid he wove in your hair is still there with the Khyber Crystal bead he placed in it after he was done braiding it. He wonders why you are still wearing the braid his braid he wove into your hair. He is going to ask as his first question when you awaken if you are going to honor the commitment that braid represents. 

He noticed that you have filled out nicely in all the right places. You were always a busty woman who knew you were going to get bustier. Your hourglass figure and your firm and shapely ass is so enticing and begging to be caressed and kissed. His unoccupied hand is running up and down his hardened cock. He just tells himself fuck it and whips it out and strokes it up and down getting faster and faster and the pleasure is building up his mind is thinking about the ways he is going to have you as soon as he gets the image of your mouth around him and taking him to the hilt and moaning around his cock is all it takes for his load to blow. He has made up his mind here and now you aren't going anywhere. If he has to keep you locked up in his quarters that is what he is going to do. You belong to him now and he is a possessive man who takes what he wants and that just so happens to be you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo get your feelings out on the table and you have a feeling that was either a mistake or something like a good thing you are not sure what you want or need at this point but you know that there is no getting out.

You are still asleep on his bed in his extended mission quarters. Until you feel the impact of the command shuttles touchdown in the hanger bay. You wake up in a panic breathing too erratically. You start to do what your former master had told you to calm down and regulate your breathing. You wipe the yucky liquid from your mouth. You see the canteen on the bedside table and take a long swig of the water to clear your mouth and throat. You wonder if he placed the canteen there with an ulterior motive and if you should have had it tested for mind altering substances. But it's way too late for that now that you have drank it.

"Get up to your feet and come with us" the same two random stormtroopers order. You get up and go with them it would be pointless to resist." Where are you taking me" you ask them. " To Commander Ren's quarters you are his guest and he is probably going to have a few questions for you to answer". The random stormtroopers tells you as you are walking to the aforementioned quarters. You have heard about people who tried to escape. Their deaths were brutal and decisive with a frightening amount of effeciency. So you know that escape is not going to be an option. But submission is not going to be an option either. You just have to play this out to your advantage. And just knowing that you are to be placed in his own quarters you feel a shiver down your spine and dread in your heart. You reach out with the force to figure out where he is onboard this massive stardestroyer. You feel his signature on the bridge and he senses your prodding in the force. He remembers how you both used to do that exact same thing as padawans and smiles inside of his mask. 

You reach his quarters and are walked inside and told that you should make yourself at home because this is your new one. You look around the place and find a wall of books both paper and holo. You also see that he still enjoys calligraphy. You are not surprised that he is the former Ben Solo he may believe that he killed his former self but you know that signature anywhere. You also see the large sectional sofa and the large chair and ottoman in the middle of the sitting room. You also noticed that he has a large kitchen and the things are organized to a ridiculous meticulation. Even the chilling unit is hyper organized. You go into the refresher and start to feel worried that he has OCD off the charts. Everything is organized and nothing is out of place. His bedroom is the only place in the apartment quarters that is messy but an organized mess. You see at least the bed is made. You go back out into the sitting room and sit on the couch and just wait until he walks in and starts with his interrogation.

That's until your stomach growls loud enough to embarrass you even though you are by yourself. You get to the kitchen and start cooking and cleaning up along the way by the time you get finished and the table set with the dishes you had prepared. You hear the door open and in walks Kylo Ren. "I see you made yourself useful and you made enough for the both of us. How domestic of you Y/N . I hope you had the time to accept the fact that you are going to be here for the rest of your life with me." Kylo stated matter of factly without the room for refusals. " I knew that when I was brought aboard I had no hope of escape or rescue. I'm not an idiot Kylo I just don't know what you are going to want from me and why you didn't kill me on sight. I am just curious about your intentions and also confused as to why you didn't kill me." Y/N confessed.

" Isn't it obvious I want us to continue where we left off. I'm willing to teach you the ways of the force. And also I never forgotten about you have you any idea how long I have missed you. And how pissed off I was to find out you were not coming back to me that you simply ran away and hid from me on that backwater desert planet. Do you know what that did to me and what that does to a man who thought his only friend and lover abandoned him. Only to find her on a complete accident and with his enemies. Do you have any idea how long I tried to look for you on every planet I went to on missions I took side trips to search the areas to see if you were there. Do you know how much you broke my heart when you didn't come back. Did you even care about us at all because I did and I still do. Snoke even though you should have stayed by my side and should have been by my side. He wanted you to be here as well as the one I would call my lover and soon enough my wife. I still love you and I will never let you go you belong to me. That braid says it all you have never taken it out and that is all the confirmation I need. Are you going to honor the commitment that braid represents it's after all our symbol of engagement . "Kylo laid it all out on the table before me. 

"I never stopped loving you but I love you as Ben and not this person who you have turned into. But I don't have any choice but to learn to love this side of you as well. When I got home I heard about the razing of the temple by your hands. For the longest time I thought you were dead but you becoming this the thought you embraced the dark side terrified me. I needed some time to get my head back together and to wrap my mind around your turn to the dark side. I also needed time for my body to heal and get healthier than I was. My mind is still in the process of healing. I was never hiding from you I was trying to get myself in the right place in my head and heal my body the best I could. The memory of you was all I could dream about. You infected me when we first got intimate with each other. I can never forget that I never want to forget that." Y/N confessed while preparing the plates. You know now why you were not killed and also why you were brought here.

It's going to be a lot to get used to. You just needed a year longer than you had. You were going to reach out through the force so he could find you eventually. He just moved up the process a little earlier than you had wanted.


End file.
